For the present, conventional 3D (three dimensional) stereoscopic display techniques may be distinguished into two main categories, i.e., the spectacle type 3D and the naked-eye type 3D. However, both the naked-eye type 3D and the spectacle type 3D display techniques utilize the parallax of the human eyes to achieve a 3D presentation, and therefore, are also called pseudo-3D. True-3D techniques mainly comprise the holographic imaging technology, the integrated imaging technology and the spatial 3D technology etc, the holographic imaging technology and the integrated imaging technology are relatively complicated, and the spatial 3D technology has a relatively simple manner in its implementation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view illustrating a current stereoscopic display device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the stereoscopic display device comprises a backlight source 1 and a plurality of layers of display panels 2 arranged in front of the backlight source 1, and the plurality of layers of display panels is arranged to be overlapped with each other. Because the display panels 2 are arranged in different planes, the pictures displayed by the different display panels 2 are located in different planes, so as to form a stereoscopic picture.
A true-3D display technique as described above is achieved by using the plurality of layers of display panels. However, due to the fact that the plurality of layers of display panels are arranged to be overlapped with each other, the light emitted by the backlight source is subjected to a severe reduction in transmittance after passing through the plurality of layers of display panels, and this causes the stereoscopic display device to have decreased display brightness.